


任务已完成

by kilogi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilogi/pseuds/kilogi
Summary: 抹布胧师兄。路人x胧注意。np
Kudos: 6





	任务已完成

他的新任务是在花街。

被留在艾欧泽亚待命的忍者心里难免总有些难过，无法为村子继续发光发热，反而要留守在这里，即使自我安慰这是另一个为了村子的途径，胧多少也有些消沉。直至久等的命令终于到来，接到指示的忍者立刻整装上路。目的地久违的回到了东方，黄金港。

这是普通的探寻任务，有大人物将于不日光临花街，胧要想办法从对方口中取得这次他前来目的的情报。多玛忍村的忍者训练除了忍术修行亦有卧底类的修行，他自然也学习过，不存在无法胜任的问题。乔庄来到花街稍加打听之后就得知大人物与其幕僚门客一道而来，在花街最大的游廓举办宴会，大人不忌男色，想要些俊朗的男妓，他不动声色的混进游廓的下人中，然后被着急而来的鸨母选中，带到大人的包房里。

包房里他一进去就是一阵酒味，那些大人们正在饮酒作乐，上好的美酒或空或倾倒与桌台间，先进来的几个男女已被分配着陪侍在各个高官身旁。胧没有被鸨母做什么装饰，脸上的伤痕在来之前就已被遮挡，所以眼下只是穿了件凸显身材的衣服。胸肌和腹肌裸露在外，下身的裤子短的可怜。胧不知道自己的色相有何可出卖，或者说于他而言，色相并无半分重要，只要不跟鸦那样过分显眼，然后不影响任务，即可了。

然而那些高官却不这么想，大腹便便的大人物打量了一下胧，便招手叫他过来。于东方人而言，胧的长相也实属稍显稚嫩，很容易便会认成二八年纪俊朗少年。大人物把他搂在怀里喂酒一边和旁人继续聊着公事。胧装出听不懂的样子，实则把每一个细节都听在耳中。比预想中的轻松，胧喝下大人物喂下的酒，甜腻的游廓酒入喉让人觉得不适，他觉得自己的腹部有一团火焰。

该离开了，他想着，灯笼已经在外面点起，隔着纸障子能看到外面红红的轮廓。大人物的手在他身上抚摸，他开始觉得身上发软。

那是他第一次来游廓，还不是以客人的身份，而是男妓的身份。有些简单的道道着了竟也不知道，在微醺之间倒在那个大人物怀里，喘息着被拨开本来就少的可怜的衣服。

“公事谈完了，现在该开始娱乐了。”大人物说着，也解开了自己的裤子：“来，伺候我。”

伺候？胧并不知道这是什么，他没有经过这种训练，也不曾了解过这些事。那大人物看他愣神，干脆抓住他的头发，把他的嘴凑到自己的阳物旁边，示意他继续。

该怎么做？胧迷茫着，他的身体不听他使唤，柔软的仿佛没有任何控制权力。力量在慢慢失去，只有小腹的火焰熊熊燃烧。大人物捏住了他的下巴，让他的嘴强行打开，半勃起的阳物塞到胧的嘴里，拍了拍他的后脑勺：“含住，你这个下贱的东西！”

都是男人，这家伙身上的味道难闻的可以。龟头强硬的顶开他的软舌往口腔深处顶去，胧忍不住呜咽，嗓子里发出少见的属于受伤的声音。但是那家伙却仿佛因这声音得了兴一样，抓着胧的头发狠狠的开始抽插。腥骚的味道灌满鼻腔，龟头顶着喉咙不断戳弄，柱身压着舌面摩擦着，带起涎水都无法下咽。胧觉得自己的嗓子眼都被这家伙捅的发痛，下意识地干咳却只是挤着自己的喉咙，将深处的软肉抵到对方的龟头上，让那人更加舒服，肆无忌惮地开始抽插的更用力。

其他人看着也觉得心痒痒的，忍不住想要试试男妓的嘴巴。一些人开始扒开自己怀中妓者的衣服淫亵，另一些则推开累赘靠近胧这边想要看得更仔细。在座的都不是没尝过男人滋味的，自然之道这男妓该是耐玩的。被操嘴这么长时间也只是握紧了自己的拳头，虽然动作青涩，该是个好苗子才对。调教好了肯定很好玩，他们每个人都在脑子里想着该怎么玩他。

大人物在胧嘴里又猛烈地抽插了一会儿就拔了出来射在他脸上，微凉的精液射的胧一激灵，也稍稍缓解了一点那种热度，让他清明了些。

现在有办法离开的，胧想着，准备施展忍术遁去。但是又记起来自己的任务。如果自己逃跑，那么就会让这些人知道他们被监控了，从而计划就会有变，自己的打探就会失败，任务就无法完成。所以忍耐吧，胧咬了咬牙。

大不了当被狗咬了。

那个大人物看着他一脸的精液反而还坚定了些的神情，心满意足的点点头，把他抱起来，下面的阳物早就又挺立起来了，看的胧有些害怕。对性事一无所知的忍者不知道对方还要继续对他做什么。如果还是用嘴倒还好，但是还有哪里……

他想起自己的屁股，那里还有一个洞，一个让东西出来的洞。不是吧，胧想要挣脱，还能，还能做到这样的地步吗？这样真的不是某种刑罚吗？他们是不是已经知道我的身份了？

大人物从桌子旁摸出一个精致的盒子，打开把里面的油状物倒到自己的性器上。一股好闻的香味蔓延开，胧觉得自己又开始发晕了，昏沉间躯体被拉扯着抱弄在凭着自己脚步神游。乃至于双腿被抱着打开也似乎理所应当。那根丑陋肉棒满意的在他未经人事的后穴上戳弄几下，略带得意的对周遭人炫耀这还是个雏儿。一片淫笑和咂嘴声传来，胧回望周遭，有几个男女已经交缠在了一起。自己也会…被那样吗？抱着双腿被顶入腿间穴中，衣衫不整的大声呻吟？

身后的人没给他多少时间思考处境，肉棒已经顶住了紧窄穴口，就着油膏润滑，狠狠地嵌入。那人抱着胧的腰身往下按送，阴茎毫无保留贯穿着、一冲到底。

“啊啊啊——”

忍者第一次知道还有这样的感觉，灼热的性器把他后面的菊穴撑的感觉要裂开，他觉得自己整个人都从那里被撑裂成两半，但是又还活着。而大人物也不会怜惜他似乎是第一次，插进去之后就开始猛烈地抽插。双腿被抱着大张开，面对着其他人展示着他被捅入的穴口，周围的下流声音更肆无忌惮起来，有人摸出了阴茎开始撸管。男人的阴茎快速进入身体深处，每一次的顶入与抽出都带着剧烈的疼痛，还有奇怪的异样饱胀感，嵌着肠壁弄得他很不舒服。胧终于受不了了，哭着大喊出来，眼泪不受控制的流下来，甚至弄花了他的易容。这个细节没有被那个大人物忽略，他用袖子抹去胧脸上的装扮，看到忍者的脸，摸了摸那条伤口。

“还挺色。”他说着，这一次几乎是整根退出来，然后狠狠的插进去。这一下顶到了胧的最深处，似乎还蹭过了某个地方，让胧叫的几乎变了调。为什么被这么对待也会觉得舒服……不……胧喘息着，泪水迷蒙了视线，生理反应的快感仍然从腺点源源不断蔓延，勃起的阴茎在诉说性欲的抬头，肉穴开始淌水，黏滑地随着插送而咕啾作响。已经没有闲暇思考易容是不是被发现了，沉浸在初次体会性欲快感里的的忍者终于知道了如何在这种时候舒服，他忍不住吮吸起来那根肉棒，而那个大人物也察觉到了，就从那个点碾着顶着，以操出胧更多的淫荡反应为乐趣。胧被顶得不断耸动。他的阴茎开始滴水了。眼泪无意识滑落，却没有求饶。他不能求饶，也不该求饶。

然而忍者的操守在此刻变成了大人物的趣味，他就这么狠狠的操到胧的后面，让胧第一次达到了高潮，他感觉到有什么溅落在自己胸膛上，那是他自己的精液。处男的精液一股股接连不断喷湿他的胸膛和小腹。被前后一起达到顶峰的巨大快感卷袭，忍者目光失去焦距整个人痉挛着瘫倒在身后人身上。大人物从胧体内拔出来，对旁边的一个高大的侍卫伸出手，男人得到命令就脱掉了身上的衣服，露出早就勃起的比大人物还要大的多的阳根，把胧从大人物的身上抱起来，面对面抱着，直接插了进去。

“呜啊——”胧眼角的泪水变多了，疼痛和快感让他承受不住，他开始近乎于惨叫的承受着高大男人的性器。那个高大男人的阳根插的很深，几乎插到了刚才没有插到的地方，而且撞击也猛烈地很。淫水流得更多了。胧刚刚才前后高潮过一次，身体还在为快感在发软，高大男人这样的顶弄完全承受不住。他没有意识到自己几乎是主动地变成抱着他的脖子双腿夹着他的腰，被他牢牢地抱在怀里操干着，湿润柔滑的后穴的穴肉都几乎被高大男人的粗长阴茎操的翻出来又塞回去。

刚刚还从未使用过的后穴现在已经开始可以容纳高大男人的性器快速的抽插，而且他自己都没意识到，自己原本的惨叫声，不知从何时起开始变成了有些勾人的声音。也许是因为药，也或许是因为身体被开发的缘故，整个人变得敏感。被大人物用肉棒喂往他穴中的春药和酒一起起了强烈反应。同时胧再次感到后穴又一次被操的酸麻发涨，在对方冲过某个地方的时候再一次颤抖着高潮。然而连续的高潮让他前面射出来的不再是精液，从性器里射出来的是半透明的液体，散发着一股味道，让高大男人有些皱眉，却让旁边的人狂笑着道：“看，这个下贱的东西射尿了，这才第二次呐！”

他们的嗤笑和羞辱胧都有点听不清了，意识到自己射尿的屈辱和因为快感迷失的自我懊恼让他现在只想试着逃走，但是还有他的责任，而且忍术在这样身体不听使唤的状况里也不太使得出来。旁边的那些幕僚门客们也终于忍耐不住，把他拽过来掰成趴跪的姿势，一个从前面操他的嘴，一个从后面插进他刚刚被高大男人操过还合不拢的后穴里，猛地打了几下他锻炼的很好的同样有些肌肉的屁股上：“把你的松屁眼夹紧点，射尿的下贱货。”

他几乎要因为屈辱而流泪，忍者的荣耀被践踏，甚至作为一个人的自尊都被小视。但是现在他也反抗不得，只得控制着自己的括约肌，让甬道收缩些。嘴巴里的男人把他的嘴当做屁眼操的起劲，喉咙被顶的难受的很，而后面的那个男人顶弄的也更起劲了，两个人就像是达成了某种共识一样，以一个互补的频率操干着。嘴巴里的那个人操进去后穴里的人就退出来，后穴里的那根捅进来嘴巴里那根就离开，让所有人听到他的喘息声。这个新游戏似乎他们每个人都很喜欢，直到两个男人抽出来分别射在他的背上和脸上还意犹未尽。

后面过来的男人把他扑倒在地上，比起后入和吸喇叭的姿势，他似乎更喜欢面对面的。看着满脸精液的胧，他把性器怼在他脸上，性器滑过他眼上的旧疤，然后将龟头塞到他的嘴巴里让他舔弄。虽然只是短短的时间，胧似乎也懂了怎么做。舌尖在马眼上滑弄，男人被弄的爽了，眯眼眼睛享受着胧的侍奉，然后在自己的阳根涨大的时候调转过来，让胧舔他的屁穴，自己则是操进胧的后穴里。胧生理性厌恶但是照做了，意外的，对方的屁眼很干净，没什么异味，他也努力地去舔弄。胧感觉到被炽热粗壮的阴茎挤压，后穴被插入的时候跟着呻吟出来，他再一次勃起了。男人操的他竟然开始觉得舒服，他的动作很温柔，不似其他人那么急躁，慢慢的深入，缓慢的抽动，碾着他的敏感点，很有节奏的顶弄。胧很快甚至舔不动对方的穴眼，只能承受着对方的抽插，连自己舒服的开始呻吟了都没有发现。他沉浸在性爱的快感里，肉穴欲望高涨，汁水淋漓被肉棒带出又挤入的模样让周围的人看的入了迷，纷纷开始撸动自己的性器，马眼上都挂了明显的水滴。看着男人操干着胧，一个个都觉得口干舌燥。

胧被对方很快顶到了高潮，连续的高潮让他内里又酸又涨，不知所以地收紧着吮吸在体内深捣送的肉棒，内壁刮擦过肉棒坚硬轮廓时候又惹得一阵抽搐着痉挛。他的精液射在了那人胸前。身上的男人并不介意，狠顶了几下把精液全部浇灌在他肉穴深处才拔出来离开。后面的人在他起来之后立刻扑了过来，把胧从地上拉起来，一个躺着让他跨坐在身上，旁边的两个人把性器杵在两边让他舔弄。胧根本无暇顾及，下身被操的他感觉自己的腰一阵阵发软，而两边的两根性器被他用手握着，一边喘息着一边左右开弓的舔弄。张开的口里软红的舌头在男人们硕大的龟头上依次滑过，时不时男人粗黑的阴茎还拍打在他脸上划下水痕。这幅模样，甚至比花街的头牌妓女还要会引诱。然而下身的感觉太过强烈，刚刚舔舐完左边的，去右边就失了力气，手甚至都动不过来。被他口舌侍奉的两个男人有些不耐烦地抓住他的头发催促他，胧也只得加快速度调整。整个人仿佛只剩下被插顶的穴里才有感觉，舌尖与鼻息里的腥臊味道已然都让他麻木。只是忍者的适应性哪怕是乱交也能让胧承受下来，他很快就掌握了节奏，一边含舔着一个人的性器，一边给另一个人用手撸动着。

大人物在上面看戏也终于看到忍耐不住了，从上面走下来。胧身下插着他的那个人打算起来，大人物挥挥手，直接过去抱住胧的腰，抵着男人的性器，蹭着溢出的淫液和精液直接挤入了胧的后穴。

“啊啊啊！！！——”

大叫声显示出胧的痛苦，他的脑袋向后仰去，腰身因为被固定而高高翘起肉臀。大人物却操干的极快，另一个人也察觉到了什么一样，和那位大人物一起抽插。被两根阴茎一起顶着抽插，胧觉得自己快坏掉了，后穴或许已经被他们玩的完全软烂了吧。然而事实上，他遭到过多次侵犯的后穴紧紧的咬着两人份的性器，在他们同进同出的时候被操的深红的穴肉几乎完全翻过来，但是始终没有坏掉，反而几乎要把他吞噬的快感从下体蔓延，让他觉得自己快要死掉。  
他终于开始求饶了，求他们对自己温柔，求他们不要这么操，他又要尿出来了。然而求饶只是其他人的娱乐，红肿穴肉含紧两根粗大阴茎的模样让淫乱声达到了高潮。同进同出的性器最后都射在了他的后穴里。拔出来的时候后面的穴肉已经完全无法合拢了，只留下一个张开的孔洞，从里面淌出精液来。

他们这么玩弄他到后半夜，直到纸障子看不到红灯笼的轮廓才离开。他们离开时，胧的头发上，脸上，身上，后穴里都是精液， 赏钱塞在他后穴那个小洞里，他茫然地看着周围。  
……终于结束了。

他撑着起来，没有理会留下的金币，去后院的水井边清洗干净自己，找到一身干净的衣服，就一瘸一拐的离开了。

——不惜任何代价。

——任务已完成。


End file.
